Mujina
Mujina (狢 (ムジナ); dt. "Dachs") war ein, eigentlich männlicher, Dachsyōkai, welcher sich durch seine magischen Kräfte in die Gestalt eines jungen, hübschen Yōkaimädchens verwandelt hatte, so Shippō in dieser weiblichen Gestalt erfolgreich täuschen konnte und diesen zeitweilig dazu brachte sich auf Mujinas Seite zu stellen, im Kampf gegen den Inu-Hanyō Inu Yasha und dessen Yōkaischwert Tessaiga. Mit Hilfe des jungen Kitsune griff Mujina Inu Yasha und sein Tessaiga an, um im Kampf, durch die Yōkiabsoptinsfähigkeit 'ihres' Prototyps des Yōkaischwertes Dakki das Yōki von Tessaiga abschöpfen zu können. thumb|left|180px|Mujina vs. [[Inu Yasha.]] Diese Prototypversion von Dakki war jedoch nicht mächtig genug, um das ganze Yōki, welches es von Tessaiga raubte, unter Kontrolle zu halten und erwies sich als zu schwach im entscheidenden Moment während des Kampfes gegen Inu Yasha, welcher Mujinas Schwertklinge mit nur einem Hieb von seinem geschwächten Tessaiga zerbrach. In diesem Kampf gegen Mujina wurde Inu Yashas Interesse an der Fähigkeit der Yōkiabsorption geweckt und er wunderte sich, ob es nicht auch eine Möglichkeit gäbe, diese Fähigkeit der Yōkiabsorption auf sein Tessaiga zu übertragen, um es noch stärker zu rüsten für den entscheidenden Kampf gegen Naraku und seine verbliebenen Abkömmlinge. Jener Gedanke über die Fähigkeit der Yōkiabsorption führte Inu Yasha und seine Freunde, etwas später, zur Begegnung mit dem Schwertschmied Tōshū und dem von ihm vollendeten, echten Dakki, zur Entstehung des Drachenschuppentessaiga und zu der daraus folgenden Begegnung mit dem Yōkaierimit Yōreitaisei, welcher Inu Yasha, die erfolgreiche Anwendung der Yōkiabsorption und auch der Yōkikontrolle nach der Absorption beibrachte. Geschichte Mujinas Begegnung mit Shippō Zu Beginn seines Auftritts zeigte Mujina sich in Gestalt eines jungen, hübschen menschenähnlichen Mädchens. Zunächst hörten Inu Yasha und seine Freunde von Leuten, aus dem Dorf indem sei gerade waren, dass ihr Dorf seit kurzem ständig von Yōkai überrannt wurde, welche aus dem angrenzenden Wald flohen, da sich dem Anschein nach ein andere Yōkai dort eingenistet hatte, der nun Jagd auf die Waldyōkai machte. Inu Yasha & Co. machte sich auf den Vorschlag von Miroku hin auf den Weg, dieser Sache etwas näher auf den Grund zu gehen, was Inu Yasha aber nicht in den Kram passte, der er meinte es sei nur Zeitverschwendung, sich mit diesem Fall zu beschäftigen und mal wieder "irgendwelchen Menschen" zu helfen, anstatt ihre Hauptzielperson, Naraku, zu verfolgen. Währenddessen übte Shippō sich in der Fuchsmagie, um seine Tricks zu verbessern und trainierte mit seiner Tsubushi Goma. thumb|left|200px|Mujinas und [[Shippōs erste Begegnung im Manga.]] Da erlaubte es Inu Yasha sich den jungen Kitsune in seinem Konzentration zu stören, indem er ihn erschrak, was zum Streit der beiden führte. Beide waren genervt von einander und Inu Yasha beendete den Streit ganz einfach, indem er Shippō einfach in hohen Bogen in den besagten Wald, in der Nähe jenes Dorfes kickte. In seiner verwandelten, weiblichen Form traf Mujina, dann nun ganz plötzlich auf Shippō, welcher aus heiterem Himmel vor 'ihre' Füße fiel. Zuerst griff Shippō jenen, ihm unbekannten Yōkai mit seinem Tsubushi Goma an, Mujina jedoch verschnitt den Tsubushi Goma mit 'ihrem' Dakki und saugte dessen Yōki auf. Shippō verbündet sich mit Mujina thumb|280px|[[Shippō gefangen in Mujinas Versteck.]] Beim nähern Anblick der weiblichen Form von Mujina war Shippō, wie von Sinnen, es schien wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick für den jungen Kitsune, jedoch nutzte Mujina diesen Moment aus, schnappte sich kurzerhand Shippō als Geisel und entführte ihn in 'ihr' Versteck, eine Höhle unter einem Felsen, gefüllt mit Totenköpfen. thumb|left|200px|Mujina klärt [[Shippō darüber auf, dass 'ihr' Schwert Yōki absorbieren kann.]] Mujinas Ziel war es, 'ihr' Yōkaischwert, Dakki, zu verstärken, indem 'sie' Dakki Yōki von Angriffen anderer Yōkai absorbieren lies, 'sie' also der Yōkai nachdem Shippō, Inu Yasha & Co. suchten, um dessen Treiben im Wald ein Ende zu setzten. Mujina selbst bemerkte dies und wurde dabei auf Inu Yashas Yōkaischwert, Tessaiga, aufmerksam. Dessen Yōki schien 'ihr' wie gerufen, um ihr eigenes Yōkaischwert zu verstärken. 'Sie' klärte Shippō über die Fähigkeit ihres Schwertes, Namens "Dakki", auf und gestand ihm gegenüber ganz offen, das Inu Yashas Tessaiga ihr nächstes Zielobjekt sei, Shippō Mujina als Köder dienen sollte, um Inu Yasha und seine Gefährten anzulocken. Inu Yasha und die anderen machten sich derweil auch auf den Weg, um zu einem Shippō zu suchen, aber auch die Fährte des Yōkai zu verfolge, welche den Wald terrorisierte. Inu Yasha trifft auf Mujina & Shippō Mujinas Geruch konnte von Inu Yasha bis zu 'ihrem' Versteck verfolgt werden und er zog sogleich sein Tessiaga und schwang sein Schwert, um das Höhlenversteck des Dachsyōkais mit der Kaze no Kizu zu zertrümmern. Mujina konnte jedoch mit Shippō durch einen Höhlengang fliehen und so entwich so der Wucht von Tessaigas Kraft, vorerst. Mujina war bewusst, dass 'ihr' Prototyp des Dakki zu Beginn noch zu schwach sei, um sich Tessaigas Yōki gänzlich einzuverleiben zu vermag. Mujina & Shippō vs Inu Yasha thumb|180px|Mujina und [[Shippō treten gemeinsam gegen Inu Yasha.]] Um sich aber keine vorzeitige Niederlage eingestehen zu müssen, wandte sich Mujina, in seiner Gestalt als hübsches Mädchen, nun an Shippō und überzeugte diesen sich im Kampf auf 'ihre' Seite überzuwechseln, sich also gegen Inu Yasha zu stellen, da sie meinte, es wäre Inu Yasha anscheint egal ob Shippō gestorben wäre oder, als dieser Mujinas Versteck blind links zerstörte, obwohl Shippō ja weislich in der Höhle war. Mujina nutze es hier eiskalt aus, dass 'sie' zuvor Shippō und Inu Yasha sich hatten streiten sehen und Mujina dem jungen Kitsune dementsprechend Worte vorgab, auf die Shippō, geblendet von Mujinas weiblicher Gestalt, herein feil, der er sich ja tatsächlich oft von Inu Yasha oft ungerecht behandelt fühlte, was so die Entscheidung Shippōs sich mit Mujina zu verbünden nachvollziehbar machte. Währenddessen Inu Yasha in dieser Situation kein richtiges Gegenargument einwerfen konnte, da er sich ja tatsächlich oft mit Shippō gestritten hatte. thumb|200px|left|Mujina erzählt [[Shippō über 'ihr' 'tragisches' Schicksal.]] Um Shippō noch mehr an ihn zu binden, meinte Mujina, dass 'sie', die Kraft Tessaiga nur absorbieren wollte, um so den angeblichen Tod 'ihres' Vaters rächen zu können, welcher von einem Yōkai getötet wurden sei. Diese Lüge von Mujina erfüllte ihr Ziel, indem Shippō nun noch mehr Sympathie für Mujina empfand, zeitweilig, da ja auch Shippō einst beide Elternteile verloren hatte, durch einen hinterhältigen Angriff der beiden Yōkai Hiten und Manten. Mujina offenbart 'ihre' wahren Absichten thumb|180px|right|Mujinas [[Dakki absorbiert das Yōki von Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu.]] Im weiteren Verlauf half Shippō Mujina, durch seine Tricks der Fuchsmagie, wie dem Tsubushi Goma, dabei noch mehr Yōki von Tessaiga mit Dakki zu absorbieren,Stück für Stück, um 'ihr' Yōkaischwert so weiter an Stärke gewinnen zu lassen, damit Mujina es im Kampf mit Inu Yasha aufnehmen konnte. thumb|180px|left|Mujina enthüllt 'ihre' wahren Absichten von Machthunger und Welthersachft. So z.B. gelang es den beiden Inu Yasha dazu zu bringen seine Kaze no Kizu mehrfach ein zusetzten, um so Tessaigas Yōki nun mehr und mehr auf Mujinas Dakki übergehen zu lassen. Als Mujinas Dakki endlich das Yōki von Tessaiga vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte, wurde der Dachsyōkai in Verkleidung übermütig und versuchte ernsthaft Inu Yasha zu töten mit Dakki, in dem Glauben, dass Inu Yasha einfach zu besiegen sei, nun da sein Tessaiga all seine Energie und Kräfte verloren hatte. In jenem Moment offenbarte Mujina 'ihre' wahren Absichten Inu Yasha und seinen Freunden gegenüber, nämlich immer mehr Yōki absorbieren zu wollen, um so der stärkste Yōkai von allen zu werden, ja 'sie' sprach sogar von Weltherrschaft in 'ihrem' Wahn, 'ihrem' Verlangen nach immer mehr Macht und Stärkte. Mujinas wahre Identität wird enthüllt left|200px|thumb|[[Shippō fällt durch Mujinas Tränen erneut auf 'ihren' Charm herein.]] Mujinas Versuch Inu Yasha zu töten schlug jedoch fehl und 'sie' versuchte, als Mittel zum Schinden von etwas Zeit, erneut sich die Sympathie von Shippō zu erschleichen, indem 'sie' sich als unschuldiges Opfer dazustellen versuchte und nur 'ihren Vater' rächen wollte. thumb|200px|[[Shippō wurde erneut von Mujina als Geisel genommen.]] thumb|250px|left|Mujinas wahre Form als Dachsyōkai. Shippō fiel erneut auf Mujinas Tricks rein und wurde, kurzweilig, ein weiteres Mal von 'ihr' gefangen genommen. Inu Yasha war an dem Punkt einfach nur noch mehr als genervt von Mujina und 'ihren' Tricksereien und wollte kurzen Prozess machen, indem er Mujina voll eine vor den Latz ballerte mit seiner rechten Hand zur Faust geballt. Durch die brutale Wucht der Schlagkraft von Inu Yashas Punch verpuffte Mujinas Zauber und er verwandelte sich in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück, die eines männlichen, sehr dicklichen Dachsyōkais. thumb|left|210px|[[Shippōs Reaktion als er Mujinas wahre Gestalt erblickte.]] Als Shippō nun auch zu sehen bekam, dass Mujina in Wahrheit gar kein hübsches Mädchen war, reagierte der Kitsune im ersten Moment sehr geschockt aber auch sehr verlegen, da er anscheinend Gefühle für die weibliche Gestalt Mujinas entwickelt hatte und auch, weil er gleich zweimal auf die Tricks eines hinterhältigen Dachsyōkai hereingefallen war, welcher Shippōs Emotionen für seine Zwecke ausnutze. Mujinas Niederlage thumb|right|230px|Mujina verliert im Kampf gegen [[Inu Yasha.]] Nachdem Mujina wahres Gesicht nun auch endlich enthüllt war, griff Inu Yasha den Dachsyōkai mit seinem immer noch stark geschwächten Tessaiga an, zerbrach den Prototyp von Dakki mit nur einem einzigen Hieb, woraufhin das von Mujinas Dakki geraubte Yōki wieder gänzlich auf Tessaiga überging. Mujina wahr geschockt, als er sah, dass Inu Yasha sein Schwert so leicht verbrechen konnte, mit einem stark geschwächten Tessaiga und versuchte nun vor Inu Yasha um Gnade zu flehen. Inu Yasha war zwar genervt von Mujina, tötete ihn am Ende dennoch nicht, der Inu-Hanyō entledigte Mujinas Person kurzerhand, indem er kickte den Dachsyōkai einfach nur kräftig aus dem Weg, hoch in die Lüfte kickte und dieser daraufhin auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand. Inu Yashas Interesse an Dakkis Fähigkeit thumb|240px|left|[[Miroku und Inu Yasha finden Mujinas zerbrochenes Dakki.]] Nachdem Mujina von Inu Yasha mit einem straffen Tritt in die Luft katapultiert wurden war, lies er jedoch sein die Überreste seines zerbrochenen Dakkis zurück, welches Miroku auf dem Boden liegen fand, es aufhob und er Inu Yasha darüber sprach, ob es wohl möglich sei, die Fähigkeit der Yōkiabsorption, die dieses Schwert von Mujina besaß, auch auf Tessaiga zu übertragen. Dieser Gedanke führte die Gruppe um Inu Yasha dann zu Tōtōsai, um ihn um Rat zu bitten in dieser Angelegenheit. Persönlichkeit Mujina war ein äußert selbstbewusster, egozentrischer Dachsyōkai, er sich leicht selbst zu überschätzen schien und sich als der Allergrößte fühlte. Auch sprach er von sich selbst als "Mujina-sama" als er sich, in Gestalt als Mädchen, Shippō gegenüber vorstellte, was seine narzisstische Seite bezeugte. Seine, schon wahnhafte Selbstüberschätzung konnte man sehr gut daran sehen, dass Mujina sogar soweit ging, in seiner Gier nach Macht, dass er sogar davon sprach die Welt beherrschen zu wollen, indem er soviel wie möglich Yōki absorbieren wollte mit seinem Dakki, um so jeden Gegner mit Leichtigkeit wegfegen zu können. Auch war Mujina äußerst skrupellos, da er mehrfach schamlos mit Shippōs Gefühlen spielte, um sich so selbst einen Vorteil zu verschaffen auf Kosten Shippōs, was auch wieder seinen Narzismus, Egozentrismus widerspiegelte. Trotz aller Arroganz und allen Selbstbewusstsein, war Mujina eher rückgratlos und heuchlerisch, wenn er selbst in Gefahr geriet. So zu sehen, nachdem Inu Yasha, mit seinem geschwächten Tessaiga, Mujinas verstärktes Dakki mit nur einem Hieb in zwei Teile zerschlagen hatte und der Dachsyōkai um Gnade flehen zu versuchte, jedoch von Inu Yasha daraufhin einfach weggekickt wurde. Stärken & Fähigkeiten *'"Gestaltwandler:"' Mujina besaß die Fähigkeit sowohl sein äußeres Aussehen in das eines jungen, hübschen Mädchens, als auch seine Stimme dementsprechend zu verändern und anzupassen.In Kapitel 385 wird entfüllt, dass Mujinas weibliche Form nicht seine wahre Gestalt ist, er also sein Aussehen verwandeln kann. *'"Yōkiabsorption:"' Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als Dakki von Inu Yasha zerbrochen wurde, besaß Mujina die Fähigkeit Yōki von Kampftechniken, welche andere Yōkai gegen Mujina einsetzten, absorbieren zu können, um seine eigenen Kräfte zu verstärken.In Kapitel 383 erklärt Mujina, dass Yōkaischwert Yōki absorbieren konnte. Waffe thumb|350px|Mujina absorbiert das Yōki von [[Tessaigas Kaze no Kizu.]] *'Dakki:' Mujina besaß einen Prototyp von Dakki, der von dem Schwertschmied Tōshū gefertigt wurde. Auch wenn diese Version von Dakki deutlich schwächer im Kampf war als das vollendete, echte Dakki, so konnte auch dieser Prototyp schon Yōki von Angriffen, welche mit Yōki versetzt waren, erfolgreich absorbieren, um sich so damit selbst zu verstärken. So war dieses unvollendete Dakki immerhin in der Lage das Yōki von Tessaiga, inklusive der Kaze no Kizu''Mujina absorbiert Inu Yashas Kaze no Kizu in Kapitel 384 des Manga, vollständig zu rauben und sich zu eigen zu machen, jedoch konnte der Prototyp die gewaltige dämonische Energie, die es von Tessaiga absorbierte, nicht kontrollieren oder regulieren. Die Klinge selbst zerbrach mit Leichtigkeit im Kampf gegen Tessaiga, sehr zum Schock von Mujina. **Als Inu Yasha die zerbrochenen Überreste von Mujinas Dakki, kurz drauf zu Tōtōsai brachte, meinter diese nur, dass diese Schwertklinge 'reinster Müll' wäre und von übelster Schwertschmiedequalität war. Dennoch erkannte auch Tōtōsai an, dass die Yōkaiabsoptionsfähigkeit dieser unausgereifte Version des Dakki, trotz mangelnder Schmiedequalität der Schwertklinge, eine ernste Bedrohung hätte darstellen können, für Inu Yasha und vor allem für Tessaigas Yōki.In Kapitel 386, als Inu Yasha Tōtōsai eine Stück von Mujinas zerbrochenem Dakki bringt, meinter dieser, dass Dakki eine sehr mies geschmiedete Klinge war, er nannte das Schwert den reinsten Müll Trivia *In Kapitel 385 des Manga, wurde von Mujina selbst erwähnt, dass sein Vater schon vor einigen hundert Jahren verstarb, er habe, laut Mujinas Aussage, etwas 'Falsches' gegessen. *Wie dieser Prototyp von Dakki in den Besitz von Mujina kam bleib unerwähnt, jedoch schien er Tōshū wohl nicht zu kennen, da weder Mujina ihn, noch er später Mujina in irgendeiner Art erwähnt hatten, obwohl beide Charaktere sowohl eine Version von Dakki besaßen als auch gegen Inu Yasha gekämpft hatten. :*Auch hatte es den Anschein, dass Mujina wohl gar nicht wusste, dass sein Dakki nur ein Prototyp des echten Dakki war. :*Ebenfalls ungeklärt blieb, woher Mujina dennoch wusste, dass das Schwert ''"Dakki" hieß. *Mujina wusste anscheint nicht, dass Inu Yashas Yōkaischwert "Tessaiga" hieß. :*In der deutschsprachigen Ausgabe des Mangas, bezeichnete Mujina Tessaiga stets als "Monsterschwert". :*In der englischsprachigen Ausgabe, sprach Mujina von Inu Yashas Schwert als "The Transforming sword" und "The Magic sword". *Ungewöhnlich an Mujinas Gestalt als Menschenmädchen war, dass er in dieser Form spitz zulaufende Ohren hatte, die eher typisch für Yōkai waren als für Menschen. *Ob Mujina sich auch in andere Formen und Gestalt verwandeln konnte, außer der eines jungen Menschenmädchens, ist unbekannt, wäre aber dennoch wahrscheinlich anzunehmen. *Mujina selbst hatte zwar nur einen eher kurzen Auftritt in der Haupthandlung, war aber dennoch ein gefährlicher Gegner für Inu Yasha, da es Mujina mit seinem Dakki gelangen war, Tessaigas Yōkai vollständig zu absorbieren und so fast dafür verantwortlich gewesen wäre, dass Tessaiga seine dämonischen Kräfte für immer verloren hätte, wäre es Inu Yasha nicht gelungen, Mujinas Dakki mit seinem geschwächten Tessaiga zu zerschlagen.In Kapitel 386, meint Tōtōsai, dass Mujinas Version von Dakki, zwar physisch sehr schwach war, es aber dennoch Tessaigas Yōki vollständig absorbieren konnte, was Inu Yasha beinahe die komplette Kampfkraft seines Yōkaischwertes gekostet hätte. *Mujina, in seiner ursprünglichen Form und Hachiemon ähnlich sich auf frappierende Weise, nur verkörpert Mujina einen Dachs (狢; Mujina), während Hachiemon ein Tanuki (たぬき; dt. "Waschbärhund") ist. Beide Wesen, Tanuki und Mujina, sind in der japanischen Mythologie bekannt dafür, Gestaltwandler zu sein, was auch in Inu Yasha bei beiden Charakteren zu sehen ist. Interessanter Weise werden Tanuki und Mujina in Japan oft auch als Synonyme für einander verwendet, so gibt es Region in Japan in denen Waschbären bzw. Dachse, sowohl als "Tanuki" als auch als "Mujina" bezeichnet werden und im Einzelfall kein Unterscheid mehr zwischen beiden Tierarten gemacht wird. *Da sich in seiner Gestalt als Mädchen, auch Mujinas Stimme veränderte, hatte er in der japanischen Originalversion zwei Seiyū: :*'Natsuko Kuwatani', für die weibliche Stimme :*'Chafūrin' (Künstlername des Sprechers), für seine männliche, eigentliche Stimme. Referenzen en:Mujina ms:Mujina zh:阿狢 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Männlich